The trickster cannot lie anymore
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: Thor arrives with Loki in Asgard and he gets punished for his actions on Midgard./ Movieverse, No slash / ""Herewith I, Odin Allfather, inflict you the penalty of silence." Loki looked up..."


Movieverse; After 'The Avengers'. Loki returns to Asgard and gets punished for his actions on Midgard.

I love the story of Loki, getting his lips sewn shut and because I am really one for, reading and writing angst I wanted to write my own short story about it.

I'm from Germany and this one-shot hasn't been beta'ed, so I excuse for further mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, Thor and Odin. It all belongs to Marvel and Disney.

* * *

_~ The trickster cannot lie anymore ~_

The day had come. The day of Loki's punishment. He didn't react as the guards opened the doors to his chamber and he didn't react as they grabbed him, not being very gentle, and pulled him up. It was like he wasn't even aware of anything that happened around him, he hadn't said a word for days, he didn't eat nor drink. The guards pushed him onto the floor and he kneeled before the Allfather. He didn't seem very afraid, but Loki could always hide his feelings well. "Loki... Odinson." Thor could see his brother, clenching his fists at the voice of Odin.

"Herewith I, Odin Allfather, inflict you the penalty of silence." Loki looked up from the floor and even if Thor couldn't see his expression from where he stood he knew it was hate in his eyes. What else could it be? "What is the matter? Are you running out of lies, silver tongue?", somebody shouted out of the crowd, looking hatefully at him. "Thor, come to me." The adressed one forced his gaze away from the crowd and tried to hide the anger in his eyes as he looked into his father's eye. "How may I help you, father?" he asked as calmy as he could.

"I want you to perform the penalty." Silence fell. Everyone was looking at him. Thor, god of thunder. Thor, brother of Loki. Would he refuse the Allfather's orders to save his beloved little brother? Thor felt like he was falling. Further and further until he realised that even Loki's eyes were focussed on him now. Everything was quiet as he looked into these pleading, green eyes of his brother, begging him to save him one more time. "All right." Thor's voice was firm and his gaze was still focussed on green eyes. He could see the hope shatter in Loki's eyes as the guards brought him a needle and a thread.

Thor kneeled down, slowly grabbing his brother's face and pulling him towards him. Loki's hands were cuffed behind his back and a spell was put on him to prevent him from using his own magic. "Why? Why did you do all this, Loki? None of this had to happen. What made you act like this?" Thor truly didn't understand. He wanted to know why Loki destroyed everything they had, why he destroyed his own life. Loki always acts out of a reason, he wasn't one to act mindlessly. "Please, brother. I want to understand. We do not have much time." - "Of course we don't! In a few minutes my lips will be sewn shut and you will be the one who did it to me!" Loki hissed in anger but Thor could see the tears in his eyes.

"If you will not execute my orders Thor, I have to choose someone else." Odin's voice was loud and calm. That wasn't the voice of a loving father, that was the voice of a king punishing those who committed a crime. "No, I will do it, father." Thor responded quietly. The people around them were quiet now - maybe because they realised how cruel all of this was and what a great penalty it is. For both of them. But it is more likely that they are just so keen to see the trickster finally getting punished for all his lies and mischief.

Thor looked into Loki's eyes and it felt like he could see everything Loki had ever hid from him. The pain, the anger, the envy, the loneliness. "I'm so sorry, brother..." he said as he closed his eyes and pricked the needle through the skin just below Loki's lower lip. Blood ran down his chin and Thor pulled the thread through the flesh. He stopped and looked up just to see tears in his brothers eyes. He didn't know if it were tears of pain or humiliation. Probably both.

As Thor positioned the needle above his upper lip, Loki began to struggle. Another guard came and took hold of his head to keep it steady. Loki tried to flinch but the grip was tight. Thor took a deep breath and continued to pierce his brother's lips. Halfway through Thor had to clean his hands from the blood that was now all over Loki's lips and chin. He didn't dare to look into Loki's face. To see what he had done to him. He felt something hot drip on his wrist and realised it was tear. Loki was crying.

Thor's hands trembled but he picked up the needle nonetheless to finish what he had begun. With each prick of the needle more tears and blood dripped from his brother's chin. Finally, Thor was finished and he dropped the blood covered needle. One of the guards lifted Loki's face and Thor watched horrified at what he'd done to his brother. His mouth was covered with dry blood and thick, black threads sealed his lips. His face was even paler than usual and his eyes were glazed and horrified.

"Good work, my son." Odin uttered "Take him into his chamber." Thor sat on the floor his hands covered with blood as he watched how the guards pulled Loki up and led him to his room. How could he have done this? Nothing could ever be like it was before. Not after such a cruel punishment. He knew Loki would never forgive him. How could he if Thor couldn't even forgive himself. _He _did this. Maybe it was Loki's fault and Odin's sentence but _he _was the one who sewed his lips shut. And then Thor fell again. He fell into an endless darkness and realised he was crying too.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment, I would appreciate it very much. (:


End file.
